A Broken Heart Can Be Deadly
by deviLISH-innocence
Summary: first fan fic..set in New Moon. After Edward leaves Things get worse for Bella as her heart gets broken again. Now Bella; feeling alone and angry, Wants revenge. What lenghts will she go to to get it? And will an unlikely alliance be formed to get it? ExB
1. Chapter 1

**authors note: this is my first fan fic so i'm sort of freaking out! so please if you have any advice for me i'd be unbelievibly happy! **

**this chapter is basically setting the scene for the storyline. please take the time to R & R...and let me know if i should continue... i hope you enjoy...**

**disclaimer: no matter how much it kills me to admit it... i do not own twilight...**

**Chapter one**

**Bella's P.O.V**

"So you're going to tell Jacob?" Emily asked me, looking hopeful.

"Yeah I think I will." I replied. A goofy grin spread across my face as I imagined what Jake's reaction would be once I told him.

Jacob Black had been my rock since...since _he_ left me a year ago. Jake was my best friend. I had made it clear, to his disappointment that was all he was. But lately my feelings towards him were changing. The concept was so hard for me to accept. I thought I would only ever have feelings for one man. But when I was with Jake it was like I was alive again. He was the stitches that were slowly mending my shattered heart.

I had just told Emily Young, Sam Utley's fiancée of my feelings and of course she was over the moon. Sam Utley was the one that found me that day _he_ left me in the woods. Sam was the pack leader and when I say pack I mean werewolves, enemies of the vampires. The pack was like my family now ever since they saved me from Laurent and I guessed their secret.

Sam, Jake and the rest of the pack were scouting the area. Lately a couple of random vampires had surfaced in Forks and the pack was worried it was the beginning of something. So as usual Emily and I, two of the La Push girls were waiting at the Utley's house for news.

"Oh my goodness! Jacob's going to be thrilled." Emily squealed running to give me a hug. I wasn't used to human-strength hugs, between Jake's wolf strength and my _uh old family's hugs_, but it was nice not to have to gasp for air. Just when I was about to answer the phone rang.

"Hold that thought Bella, it might be news" Emily quickly got up from her dining room chair and hurried into her kitchen to receive that phone.

I could hear her murmur "hello" followed by a "Sam!" and further after that "what?"

I wasn't sure if this was something I was supposed to hear so I tried tuning out. Day dreaming would have done the trick but I still trying to avoid letting my subconscious take over. Whenever i did allow it_ he_ would come to mind, tearing the hole in my chest further.

Emily casted an anxious glaze at me, I pretended to be distracted by the magazine in front of me. I concentrated closer now to the conversation, really hoping Jake wasn't hurt.

"Wow that's amazing. I bet Jacob is wrapped" the enthusiasm in Emily's voice was clearly half faked. What happened to Jake? I refused to look up though; I could feel Emily's eyes still looking my way.

"No no I think Jacob should tell her, it's his news" Emily continued to answer Sam. "No of course not. I think it is wonderful Jacob has imprinted"

"What?" I yelled running into the kitchen, "Jake did what?"

Emily's face saddened. She looked at me concerned "I'm so sorry Bella I didn't think you were listening, I didn't want you to find out this way"

Why did this keep happening to me? Didn't I deserve to be with someone as much as anyone else?

I collapsed onto the cold ground shaking. It was like the first time around but worst. Not because I had given my heart and soul away to Jacob like I did_ him;_ but because all the stitches holding me together, giving me my only thread of sanity were gone. I was surrounded by darkness once again, completely broken.

**Jacob's P.O.V**

Bella's going to be so happy once I tell her I've imprinted! Man she will be relieved, she's always worried about my little crush on her. Okay so it was more than a crush but that's all behind us now. Ahh I can't wait to tell her about Cassie. Oh and she can give me advice. It will come in handy having a girl for your best friend.

"Jake! Jake" I heard Sam's voice in my head.

"What's up Sam?" I thought back. It was handy communicating in wolf form though I was glad to escape it when I turned back to human.

"Bella!" he mentally screamed back.

Before I could think "what happened?" the phone call Sam had with Emily flooded into my head. My poor poor Bella. I raced in the Utley's house on all fours, just changing back before heading inside.

Bella lay unconscious, curled up in ball on the middle of the kitchen floor. Her arms were cradling herself, like she was trying to hold herself together. I'd seen that before in Sam's head the day that leech left her! But this time I was the reason. But why?

"Emily what happened?" I asked her in a bit too harsh of voice. Sam glared at me. But there wasn't time for apologies I needed to know. Sure I heard what happened through Sam but right now I was desperate to hear it myself. Emily didn't take shame on me for the voice I'd used against her; she retold the story including the conversation she had with Bella before the phone call. That was new information to me and apparently Sam too as his face looked shocked before forming a look of newfound understanding.

I leaned over Bella and stroked her brown hair.

"Bella, Bella please wake up for me. I'm so sorry" I whispered down to her. I felt a wave of guilt wash over me, I had done this; unintentionally or not I caused Bella pain. Bella had turned pale, and was shaking. I sat up straighter and rose onto my knees before pulling Bella into my arms. I carried her towards Sam's couch.

"Emily, could you please bring Bella a blanket?" I asked her, hoping my tone was much calmer now.

"Course Jacob" she said leaving the room.

Sam came up behind me as a lay Bella on the couch. He put a hand on my shoulder.

"I no it's hard Jake, it's unfair but this is who we are. Bella knew there was a chance of this happening when she became involved with you." He looked very serious and pained as he spoke these words.

"Leah" I spoke out loud, just clicking. Leah was Sam's girlfriend when he imprinted on Emily. He would understand. But I thought of Leah, she still hasn't recovered with the heartbreak and well Bella has been through so much already. She hadn't even mended yet, but what could I do? Sam was right I was who I was and now Cassie was a part of that.

"Yep mate, Leah." The pain was clear in his eyes as he spoke her name.

Emily entered the room a moment later with a mink blanket in her hand. The change in Sam's eyes spoke the truth as much as he hated hurting Leah, the love he felt for Emily was unbeatable. The same was to be said about Cassie. Though I had only met her just hours ago, she was my life now.

I just pray that Bella finds someone whose whole world is her.

"Please don't leave me" Bella cried out in her sleep.

"I'm so sorry Bella" I said as Emily and Sam left the room to give Bella some privacy. The guilt I was feeling was over whelming.

"Edward, don't leave me" Bella started again. "Edward, come back to me".

**Alice P.O.V**

My eyes flicked open.

"Carlisle's almost home" I sang, bouncing up and down in a burst of excitement. I can now finally find out why I can't see my sister's future anymore.

_Flashback_

"_Carlisle you're going to forks tomorrow for work" I told him as he arrived home from work. I had just received a vision of him going._

"_Yes Alice I am. I got a call from one of my patients today and they need me"._

"_Can you please check on Bella?" I begged him. I was really worried. When we first left her in Forks I would check her future occasionally. It was really painful to see my best friend so depressed. Now whenever I try to see her I can't, it's all a blur. _

"_Alice, Edward asked us to leave her alone" Carlisle told me in a sorry tone._

"_I know but we all love Bella too Carlisle and I'm worried about her. You know how clumsy she is. What if something's happened to her? I need to know she's ok!" I argued back. I don't like arguing with him but this was too important to let Edward's stubbornness get in the way. _

"_You have a point my dear but still Edward..."_

_I cut him short. _

"_Ahhh and where is Edward? Not here! How's he going to know?"_

_Edward had taken off to be alone a month ago and only checks in once a week. Tanya rang yesterday and told us he'd just showed up in Alaska. At least we knew he was safe. The news put Esme at ease a bit. She hates the fact Edward's not here where she can look after him. _

"_Very well you win. I will check in on Bella" _

"_Thank you, thank you." I ran up and hugged him. _

_End flashback_

"How far away is he? Esme asked eagerly. Two weeks away from Carlisle was a long time for her. I couldn't imagine being away from Jasper for that long.

I closed my eyes again. "NOW" I squealed. Esme and I ran, vampire speed, to the front door where Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie were all waiting in the entrance way. Carlisle opened the door with a small smile on his handsome face. That smile grew larger as Esme rushed to hug him.

The rest of us hugged him as well. "Welcome home" Emmett cheered as we moved back. Carlisle had an arm around Esme's waist and kisses the top of her head. It was adorable. I looked to Jasper to see if he noticed. Jasper was standing next to me but instead of looking at Carlisle like the rest of the family he was staring at the front door with a confused look on his face.

"Jasper honey, what is it?" I asked, reaching out my hand to slide it down his muscular arm. My husband looked down at me, "Edward" he answered. His sexy voice was filled with many emotions; confusion, happiness, concern and surprise

"Huh?" Emmett's voice boomed. Jasper didn't look at Emmett or me. His glaze turned from the front door to Carlisle.

"Why won't he come in Carlisle?" Jasper asked.

He? Edward? Edward was here? He was outside? I ran towards the doorway and as I reached it, two arms wound around me pulling me into a hug. It was Edward. My brother had come home! Thank god I had missed him!

"I missed you too Alice" Edward whispered after reading my thoughts. He carried me inside and put my down into Jasper's awaiting arms. He walked over to Esme who had left Carlisle's side to embrace her son. Her son she had missed in the last month and a half. We all had, even Rosalie.

Now our family was complete again...well almost...we headed into the lounge. I sat down on Jasper's lap, snuggling into his chest. Rose and Emmett sat together on the 

love seat as Esme and Carlisle sat hand in hand on the floor. Edward sat alone on the stool next to his piano; I understood that this was why it was hard for him to be with us.

"Sorry I took so long to return from my business trip. I had to take a special detour" Carlisle said motioning to Edward. Edward might have been back with us but he still wasn't happy. We could all see that he still longed for Bella.

I noticed that Edward's eyes were dark. I hoped that isn't because of my Bella-thoughts. No it's because he needs to go hunting.

'Edward you should go hunting with Jasper tonight' I sent loudly in my head. He gave a small nod my way and turned to Jasper.

"Are you up for hunting tonight?" he asked him.

Jasper looked at me to see if I was fine with it. I nodded eagerly; after all it was my idea.

"I'm game" Jasper stated.

"Oh count me in" Emmett yelled jumping up from his chair "I'm always ready to hunt. You coming Rose?"

Rosalie smiled perfectly at Emmett "of course"

Soon Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and Esme were leaving for hunting. I was surprised Esme would leave after Carlisle being gone for so long but I think she wanted to keep an eye on Edward. So Carlisle and I were alone in the house giving me the perfect opportunity to find out what he discovered.

He was in his office so I went upstairs and knocked on the door.

"Come In Alice" he called. I walked in a sat down on a chair across from Carlisle.

"I need to know what you found out about Bella" I told him cutting to the chase. The last two weeks, waiting were hell on earth.

Carlisle sighed "you know Edward won't like me telling you this. It will be hard to keep it from him now that he's returned"

"I know but it's important to me" this was sounding very familiar.

"Well" Carlisle began "Do you remember Jacob Black?"

"Uh yeah. He was at prom last year"

"Well he and Bella have been spending a lot of time together." I shuttered Bella wasn't seeing this boy was she? She couldn't be.

Carlisle reading my expression added "no they're not dating. Just best friends".

I was relieved Bella was ok but that only answered half of my worries.

"But that doesn't explain why I can't see her" I said.

"Well Alice, Jacob is from the La push reservation"

La push was a small Indian reservation outside of forks. Carlisle had made a treaty with the natives years ago so we couldn't set foot on their land. But that still didn't explain why...then I sunk in.

"Bella replaced me with a dog!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Bella P.O.V

My mind awoke before I could bring myself to open my eyes. I wasn't ready to face the day yet. To face the day would mean facing the world alone; no Jake, no Cullens, no _him. _To open my eyes would mean living in a reality with nothing to live for.

"Jacob, can you come here please" a voice whispered in attempt not to wake me. Even in my dazed state I knew it was Sam. Across the room I heard someone get up...Jacob...his footsteps came towards me. As he moved closer I lay perfectly still, pretending to be asleep. I was experienced at this after fooling Charlie those times when _he_ stayed over.

Why had Jake even stayed?

"What is it Sam?" Jake's deep voice asked.

I couldn't pick out the emotion in his voice. This was where Jasper's gift would have come in handy.

"How is Bella? Still restless?" Emily asked. Her voice was full of concern. Emily was so kind, I would miss her when couldn't come to La Push anymore.

"Not great Emily. She stopped screaming at 3am but still hasn't woken yet."

What was the time now? I squinted to look towards the window. The sun shone through the glass, so I guessed about noon? The day was one of the rare sunny days; let's just say vampires couldn't walk freely in this weather.

"Aww Jake, I'm sure she'll be ok. Bella's tough you know that." Emily tried to reassure Jacob. At the sound of my name I had squeezed my eyes shut again and inhaled deeply. I thought about adding in some fake snoring but realised that if Quil and Embry found out; which they would, I'd never live it down. They were another two I'd miss! My two wolf brothers.

"I know Bells is but I don't know if she can bounce back from this. She wasn't even back to herself yet and now I've gone and upset her even more! I promised Charlie I would look after Bella not build her back up just to knock her down again." Jake said sounding so pained, so sorry, so guilty!

He was blaming himself for something he couldn't help! Imprinting is part of him, he can't help that it wasn't on me. Up until a few days ago I hadn't wanted it to be.

"Don't blame yourself Jake" Sam said.

"Too late." Jake's voice was final-stubborn. There was no chance of Sam or Emily changing his mind when he got like this! I had to do something.

"Listen to them Jake, they're right." I said, heading towards them. Jake jumped at the unexpected sound of my voice. Ha that's funny big bad werewolf afraid of me.

"Bella I'm sorry." Jake began his apology, as I knew he would.

"Jake, shut up" his mouth dropped and even Sam looked taken back.

"But..."

"Jacob Black" I warned.

Emily tapped her fiancée's shoulder and motioned towards the door. I gave her a small grateful smile before shaking my head 'no',

"Don't worry Emily, we'll continue this outside." I grabbed hole of Jake's large black shirt dragging him with me.

We sat down on a wooden picnic table in the Utley's front yard. Jacob took up a whole side of the table while I took a third of my side. I didn't know where to look; any sense of a plan I had thought up in the house was gone. My eyes looked over myself, I was still in yesterdays clothes; a pair of jeans and a off the shoulder red t-shirt. My eyes then wandered to Jake's face. His face was covered in worry while large bags appeared under his eyes.

"Jake did you get any sleep last night?" I asked him. I couldn't stand the thought of him staying up because of me.

"Umm uh..." Jake plastered his cheesy grin nervously on his face.

"Jake?" I growled.

He signed "no Bells I didn't. I wanted to be there when you woke up."

"Jake that was seriously dumb of you." I tried putting on a mad face but I couldn't pull it off not when Jake smiled at me like that.

"Yeah, yeah. Sure, sure" he whined. Jake's lit up eyes turned dull. He put his head down and twiddled his thumbs on the table.

"Bella?" all playfulness was gone. I didn't like where the conversation was headed; I wasn't sure if I was ready for this or not.

"Yeah Jake?"

"I'm so sorry!"

"Jacob Black, how many times do I have to tell you it's not your fault. We both knew there was a chance of you imprinting. In fact I welcomed it remember?" I paused, not brave enough to continue.

"That was before." Jake put his head into his hands so I couldn't see his reaction but I could imagine the hurt in my best friend's eyes. "Before you fell for me"

Those 5words brought it home for me! I had fallen for another guy. Another guy who wasn't destined to be with me.

"You're right I did but you've imprinted now. We weren't...Aren't meant to be. But I'm happy for you Jake. I truly am and don't worry about me I'll be ok."

"Are you kidding Bella? You won't be I mean look at you! You're barely holding yourself together...literally. And it's my fault! I'm just like that filthy blood sucker."

" No you're not. He left me, Edward left me Jake. He had a choice. I wanted to be with him forever and he chose to leave. He left, taking my family, my heart, and my life with him." my eyes fogged up with tears. That was the first time I'd said his name since he left. His name was like a password that ripped the tear in my heart further. The tears were free-flowing now. I tried to slow them but a plug had been released inside of me.

Warm arms wrapped around me from behind holding me close. Jake leant down and kissed my forehead.

" Shh Bella it's ok. Im sorry." Jake soothed me.

"Promise me something Jake?" I sobbed. "promise me you'll be happy. Please."

"Anything for you Bella. I promise."

"Thank you" relief mixed in with my pain and lost. I reached up a hand and wiped my tears away enabling my sight. I felt Jake straighten up behind me. Jake's expression was a mixture of horror and joy. He was focused down the driveway. I followed his glaze until I found what he was starring at, or more importantly who. She was beautiful, with wavy burgundy hair flowing down to her waist. Her flawless skin was tanned from the sun. Her light blue eyes were fixated on Jake's arms holding my trembling body. The girl's features matched the horrified expression on Jacob's face.

"Cassie" I heard Jake whisper amazed. Then I hit me she must be his imprint.

"Uh hi Jake um maybe this isn't a good time or you've forgotten our plans or something." Cassie said trying to find the right words. It was hard to see the slightly heartbroken look in her eyes, it reminded me of what I must look like to her.

"No stay." I said smiling at cassie. I didn't want Jake losing out on this opportunity. "Jake was just helping me out but we're finished here now. He's all yours." I tried to say lightly but it sounded abit too serious. Jake was standing there dumbstruck but awed.

"Hey Cas, I'm glad you came" his eyes lit up as he said her name. It was the first time all day I had seen Jake's usual animated smile. Jake had let go of me and was headed over towards Cassie. He reached his arms out wide daring her to hug him. Cassie bounced up to him and fell into his arms. I hadn't realised Jake had even talked to her, let alone that they were at the 'hugging' stage. But even I had to admit they looked perfect together. Jake whispered something to his imprint I couldn't make out and gestured her inside. Cassie nodded her hair bouncing up, shaking clear of her face. She looked over to me smiling and headed up the driveway towards the Utley's front door.

"Uh bye Bella" she said unsure but seemed genuinely nice. I smiled in response to her.

Jake came back to the table sitting back on his side. He cupped his large hands over my own on the table top.

"Well that's her Bells." He said. He couldn't help but have the stupid lover boy grin on his face as he thought of her.

"She's beautiful Jake and seems to like you too." I told him in the cheeriest voice I could muster. He seemed to by it. Outside I might have seemed calm but on the inside I was still screaming out in pain.

"I forgot I had invited her over this afternoon Bells, I'm sorry." He had gone back to feeling guilty...Great...

"No worries. I better get out of here anyway Charlie will be wondering where I am. I'll catch you later Jake. Be good." I said awkwardly geting up off the seat.

"Bella you don't have to go."

"Yes Jake I do. Thank Emily for me okay?"

"I will Bells. Be careful."

I smiled at his unchanged protectiveness. I'm glad not everything had changed.

" Bella?" Jake called to me when I was half way to my truck. I turned around to see him standing behind me. He pulled me to him and rested his cheek on my hair.

"I love you Bella remember that." He softly spoke. His voice was gruff like he was struggling to hold back tears.

"I know you do. I love you too." I whispered back. "Now go be with your soul mate. One of us deserves to be happy." I took one more deep breath in before pulling out of the wolf hug. "Goodbye Jake" I walked the rest of the way to my beloved truck and jumped in.

On the way out of La Push i took in the beautiful scenery one last time, i wouldn't be back here for awhile. My life had fallen apart I had lost my family, my soul mate and now my friend best. But I would not cry another tear for _him._ My days crying over Edward Cullen were over.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN. hey all sorry for the late update. I'm rather useless at the updating-fast-thing. I could give you a bunch of excuses but am sure you would rather just get to the story. It's school holidays here at the moment so hopefully I'll update more often!**

**Thanks to everybody who has reviewed or added me to story alert, you all made my day! **

**Anyways this chapter is dedicated to Linneam for all her support and encouragement. **

**Please r & r. Would you like me to sent all reviewers a quote or sneak peak of the next chapter? If so please include that in review. **

**Sorry this chapter seems a little ooc.**

**sorry if you already read this.. my friend pointed out a mistake and i feel the need to fix it**

**...I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT ...**

**Here's the third chapter:**

Chapter 3

Bella p.o.v

The next month I spent in a daze. I went to school and came home; quite like I had when _he_ left. I refused to go to La Push anymore; I couldn't bring myself to see the happy couple. I knew it killed Jake for me not to go, he hated feeling like he'd deserted me but I explained to him I needed time alone. The one time I had gone it was disastrous.

Flash back

Embry, Quil and Jake had showed up at my place one Saturday after Charlie had called Billy. I was in my room, lying on my bed looking at the ceiling. Refusing to think, refusing to move. There was a giant door knock, I got up and raced down the stairs only falling on the bottom two. I landed face first on the down stairs old carpet. I heard hard laughter outside the door followed by two "ouch Jake. What was that for". I looked up to see Embry and Quil rubbing their heads and watching me through the lounge windows. When I opened the door Jake pulled me into a great big hug.

"How have you been Bella?" Jake whispered into my ear so the boys didn't hear.

"Um fine" I lied. He saw right through the lie though.

"Bella don't lie to me please." Jake pulled away from me and lifted my head up so I would look into his concerned brown eyes "tell me the truth".

"Fine I'm got great but I'm coping Jake. And that's the truth." I said sincerely.

"All right Bells I guess that's the best I can ask for ...considering." He said releasing my face. I was racking my brain for something to say; talking to Jake didn't come as easy as before. Luckily before I could answer Quil interrupted.

"Hey Bella have you got any food?" he shouted pushing Jake out of the door way and shoving through until he could pull me into a hug himself. I laughed for the first time in two weeks.

"Sure Quil in the kitchen I'll make you all something. Jake, Embry are you hungry?" I didn't need to hear the answer though.

"Of course Bella" Embry burst out, taking Quil's place hugging me. "You know how we wolves are after all." He laughed out.

"Thanks Bells." Jake said as we headed into the kitchen "you didn't have to make us anything you know."

"What are you asking Jake? Course she did" Quil cheered earning a "here here" from Embry. I made them 3 burgers each and hoped that would be enough to full them up.

"You gonna eat Bella?" Jake asked me as we sat down on the couches and Embry turned on the sport channel.

"Eh no I just ate before you arrived." I told him. I hadn't of course but food was the last thing I wanted. I didn't have much of an appetite these days.

"Ha-ha so did we!" Quil murmured with a mouthful of food "Emily cooked"

"How is Emily?" I asked the boys. After Jake she was the one I'd missed the most the pass couple of weeks. Her kind reassuring words and our girls' nights with Kim when the boys would be on watch.

"Yeah she's good. She really misses you Bells. She said to say that she hopes you come up to La Push tonight for a bonfire." Jake said staring intently at me to see my reaction to the mention of La Push. I purposely kept my face neutral though I wanted to run for the hills.

"Aw I miss her too but I'm afraid I can't come tonight I'm cooking for Charlie." I lied plastering on a small disappointed smile.

"Oh don't worry about Charlie we talked to him before coming he seemed really excited at the thought of you coming with us and said to say 'there's a game on tonight so he'll order in. So go out and have fun'" Jake smirked. Great trust them to have talked to Charlie. Why didn't I say I had plans with Angela?

"Gee in that case I suppose I can't say know can I?" I asked defeated. Sure part of me wanted to go and see everyone again but a majority of me couldn't bear to be taken back to the place with all the memories. Plus what if she was there and everything was different?

"Nope you definitely can't. So go upstairs and get ready, we'll wait here for you."

"What now?" I was shocked I thought I'd at least have a couple of hours to pull myself together.

"Yup now" the boys all yelled grinning.

Later at the bonfire

"Bella do you want to help me bring out the food?" Emily asked pulling me away from the log I sat at with Jake, Embry and Quil.

"Sure Emily." I hoped it wouldn't be awkward with her like it was with Jake. When we were at her car ten filled with tables of food Emily turned to me. "How are you holding up Bella?"

"I'm fine really Emily." I told her the same lie I told Jake.

"Bella you can talk to me you know? If you ever need to I'm here." Emily whispered pulling me into a tight hug. It seems I was in for getting a lot of them today.

"Thanks that truly means a lot but I'm ok." I told her pulling away "let's eat this food out aye" I grabbed a plate and turned to leave the tent. To see what was about to stop me from returning to La Push.

On the log where I sat not even 5minutes ago was Jake with his arms wrapped protectively around Cassie. They were exploring each other's eyes with so much love it was painful for anyone to watch. I dropped the plate from my hands and heard it crash at my feet. The darkness from the sky somehow became over powering and surrounded me again; and all because the look in Jake's eye when he looked at Cassie was the look...the look I saw in _his_ eyes when _he_ looked at me. But it can't be because _he _didn't, doesn't love me. (AN referring to Edward; I know it's awkward wording)

Flashback ends

I hadn't been back there since there since I took off that day.

The doorbell rang thankfully pulling me out of my thoughts. I picked up the TV control from the coffee table and turned it off. TV was a habit I'd picked up this last month. I got up off the couch and headed to the door but made a detour on the way. I stopped in front of the mirror and took in my reflection. It frightened even me; my hair was in a tangled mess like it hadn't been brushed for days which in fact it hadn't, I had large purple bags under my eyes from lack of sleep which also gave a blood shot tinge to my eyes. I pulled my fingers through my hair in attempt to civilise it, and also straightened up my baggy top some. I looked again in the mirror and saw no change. I guess this was as good as it was going to get today whoever is at the door will have to deal with it.

I managed to get to the door without tripping surprisingly enough. I opened the door and let out a sigh. Standing there was Embry.

"Embry, I'm not going to La Push again ok?" I told him. My voice was raspy; properly from lack of speech. I looked up at his face for the first time and noticed a look of urgency and horror.

"Embry what is it?"

"Bella I'm afraid Victoria is back, the pack just caught scent of her. You have to come to La Push for your protection"


	4. authors note sorry

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

argh i know how much everyone hates these but i thought i own you all an explanation for the delay in updates...it's my end of the year exams this month!!! so i'm suposed to be studying, studying, studying...urgh just the world bores me lol...as much as i'ld love to be writing this fan fic for you, i'm afraid i have to attempt to pass the year lol...sorry!!!

but the upside... after the 28th of this month i've got 2 months summer/xmas holidays to concentrate of updates... :-D can't wait!

much love

alysha (...deviLISH-innosence...)


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N hey all!!! I'm back…**

**First of all sorry for the delay-the very LONG delay.**

**I at first had NCEA exams then had a bad case of writers block and have been struggling for the last month to get this written.**

**Finally the inspiration came from seeing the TWILIGHT movie last night!!!**

**I was the very 1st person in line! *squeals*… it was an advance screening here in New Zealand too. Even if was a month after U.S.A.**

**So if anyone wants to chat to me about the movie please feel free to PM me.**

**Thanks to the reviewers from last chapter:**

**-Linneam**

**-AliceReincarnation**

**-Emolicious Angel**

**Sorry for the awkwardness of the writing and the OOC-ness. I welcome any advice XD**

**Anywho onto the long awaited chapter. It's not the best I admit but Hopefully you'll enjoy it.**

**Anyone up for trying to best last chapters 3 reviews?**

**Chapter dedicated to Kelly for her undying support for this fanfic and sitting with me in the Twilight line hour before starting and of course putting up with the screaming and craziness!!! THANK YOU MUCHLY!**

Chapter Three Recap:

"Embry what is it?"

"Bella I'm afraid Victoria is back, the pack just caught scent of her. You have to come to La Push for your protection"

Broken Hearts Can Be Deadly

Chapter Four

What? Victoria here? no no no this can't be happening!

I stumbled backwards and collapsed. I can't take this anymore; Why is this happening?

Everything is going so wrong; first _he_ left, then Jake and now Victoria's here.

who will help me? not _him_, not Alice.

Wait? ALICE, can she see her coming? will they care? Will they come back? Will _he_?

"Bella? Bella are you ok? talk to me" Embry said to me.

I felt him place his burning hot hands on my shoulders. He gently shook me until I looked up into his panic-filled eyes. His chin length black hair covered a majority of his mouth but I could still make out the grim form it had taken.

"Where Embry? Where is she?" I gasped, my voice breaking.

"Just crossed over the mountains. Jake, Sam and the pack have gone after her now -to cut her off from entering town." he explained. "They're worried about you Bella; I have to get you to La Push now"

I nodded. I would have argued but if they're worrying about me they won't be paying full attention to Victoria. I couldn't take that risk, not with the pack's lives.

"Charlie?" I couldn't bare it if something happened to him; enough has been taken away from me lately. Victoria will not get to him.

"Don't worry Bells Charlie's with Billy; They found an ESPN top 10 games of the year countdown on. He'll be safe in La Push just like you will be. So come on please go grab some gear for overnight. We don't know how long the hunt could last."

Embry took his dark hands off my shoulders and stood up. He soon extended his hand to me. I gladly took it unsure that I could have gotten up by myself in the state I was in.

'Thanks" I almost whispered.

"Do you want me to come up with you?" Embry asked eyeing up the staircase that lead to my room.

I simply shook my head, instead of making some lame crack about entering the sheriff's daughters room.

In my room alone I had a chance to think. Think of the danger that was coming for me and the danger my friends will face if they try to help me.

Guilt overwhelmed me. Who was I to put them through that? I knew Jake would feel responsible for helping me but I really wish he wouldn't... he has Cassie to think of now.

I threw some clothes in a bag, I pulled out from my closet then went to the toiletries from the bathroom Charlie and I shared. Once the bag was packed I headed back to Embry with my mind set; I wasn't going to let anyone get hurt because of me!

***

I followed Embry in as he pushed open the door into Emily's house.

"Emily, I'm here with Bella" he called out to her. "In here Embry, come in Bella" she yells back from the lounge. There was fear and worry evident in her voice. My heart sank in my chest. I was the cause of the pain Emily was feeling; if it wasn't for me Sam would be here with her.

Don't worry Emily you want have to worry much longer. I'll make sure it's over soon.

The lounge was a heartbreaking sight. Emily was not the only one there worrying. Kim, Claire and Cassie were all here; I should have realised they all would be together but I guess my mind was pre-occupied. Cassie was sitting on the couch next to Emily. Cassie's head was on Emily's shoulder and her blue eyes bloodshot from crying. Tears were drifting down her face, passing her mouth which held a grim, worried expression. She was worried about Jake no doubt, this would be the first actual hunt he's been on since imprinting on Cassie. Cassie was bound to be torn up with worry.

Kim who had Claire on her knee looked up at Embry and I as we entered. She smiled at me. I noticed the anxiety in her face; but there were no sign of tears. I guess she must have grown used to the hunts and patrols after all this time...well as used to it as she can get.

"hey Bella" Kim said to me. She looked like she wanted to say more but what could you say to a girl who had an psycho vampire after her? not a lot.

"Hey Kim. Hi Emily, Cassie and Claire. Wow you've gotten bigger." I said attempting with the small talk. What can you say to the girls who's boyfriends are trying to save you from the psycho vampire?.

To my surprise Cassie removed herself from the couch and came towards me. I didn't know what to expect so was surprised when she wrapped her arms around me pulling me into a hug. She placed her chin on my right shoulder.

"Oh Bella, I'm glad you're here safe." she murmured to me. this made the guilt within me expand further, her new boyfriend was out there and she was worried about my safety.

"Thanks Cassie that means a lot. I'm so sorry to put you through this though" I said stepping back from her. "All of you" I looked around the room at the rest of the girls.

Emily looked at me sternly before speaking "Bella, don't be silly. This is not your responsibility. This is Sam and the Packs' Job." Her voice demanded attention but still had the same kindness that was Emily. Emily was much alike Esme in that matter; both so kind-hearted and loving.

I looked towards to floor. No matter what they said I knew the truth. Victoria would not be here if it wasn't for me and the pack wouldn't be risking their lives to try and find her then. Jacob would not be out there. My sun wouldn't be at risk.

I heard murmurs of agreement from Kim and Cassie, whom had returned to the couch. I nodded, pretended to give in.

"I better go phase and tell Sam I've brought Bella here. Where's Seth?" Embry said bringing me back. I had forgotten that he was here. He must have been standing silently in the corner the whole time.

"Seth's patrolling around the La Push boarder. He left just before you arrived with Bella." Emily replied. Wait? Seth Clearwater was now part of the pack? I guess life continues even when you've been away from it.

"Cool. I'll send him back if the Pack needs my help." Embry said and then left the room. This was my chance.

"If you'll excuse me, I'll be right back. I need to freshen up." I told the girls. They all looked up and nodded. I smiled at them all before turning to leave. This would properly be the last time I ever saw any of them.

"It's really not your fault Bella." I heard Cassie call after me. I was glad Jake imprinted on her. She was really nice, I hope she'll be able to help Jake through my death. Even though he didn't want to be with me I know he still cares a lot. After all we're best friends forever; as corny as that sounds. That's how I know the next few months will be hard for him.

In the Bathroom I turned on the tap, and splashed water onto my face. Looking up at my reflection, I griped the bathroom sink.

"You can do this Bella Swan. you have to." I tried to convince myself.

The escaping part, I wasn't too worried about. I mean I managed to get away from Alice and Jasper in Phoenix and Alice is psychic for goodness sakes. That pretty much shows I can get away from anyone. No, it wasn't the escaping I was worried about it was finding Victoria before the pack did.

This is where I have a disadvantage; I'm no werewolf, I can't pick up a vampire's scent. I'm going to have to put my trust in Victoria of all people...or vampires.

I'm going to have to hope she picked up some tracking skills from James and knows I'm here.

I left the tap going, hoping it will cover up the sound of the door creaking open. I tiptoed down the hall way towards the back door; fingered crossed that I didn't trip on my way.

I manage to make it out of the Utley's back door without tripping or anything that would have got Emily's or anyone's attention.

I grasped hold of the often repaired doorhandle which is usually victim of angered werewolves and gently shut the door. As soon as I was free of the house and had checked to see neither Seth or Embry were in my path I made a dash for the woods.

***

The green and brown swirls of the passing trees passed by in a blur. Foot after foot was brought up and stomped down in a steady beat as I felt the breeze from the surrounding forest push back my hair. I wasn't a strong runner- that's for sure. But with every minute that ticked by the pack's chances of finding Victoria increased and with that their chance of harm rose to.

In amongst my running and thoughts I failed to notice a fallen branch. The edge of my sneaker kicked the branch and flung back on rebound. Apparently the rest of my body didn't catch the memo and went flinging forwards over the branch. My face planted first onto the dirt ground. It's a good thing after 18years of clumsiness I've learnt to close my plant when falling. That's the one reflex I have managed to achieve.

"Very graceful Bella" a voice sneered at me.

The hair on the back of my neck stood tall and the trees moved swiftly around me. The trees came to a stand still and I raised my head to see the expected. Standing directly in front of me was Victoria.

**A/N**

**Sorry everyone I know how much you hate cliff-hangers and I don't mean be go all evil on you especially after the long wait between chapters. But I tried it out and this was the best place to stop.**

**So Yes or No??? Any ideas to over come the stiffness created by writers block?**

**Please review! And I'll send you a quote from the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 5

**A.N: ****First of all a belated Merry Christmas and Happy New Years goes out to you all! I had originally been hoping to get this out at Xmas time as some sort of gift to you; to show how grateful I am to the people who read, review and add to alerts this story. Unfortunately I've had a lot of difficulty writing this chapter. I wanted readers to understand what Bella was going through and couldn't manage to get that into words quite right. So here it is late and all chapter 5!**

**A huge Thanks to my three reviewers from chapter 4: ****jayd-n33****, ****AliceReincarnation XDCaramel. You are awesome and this chapter goes out to you.**

**This chapter really should be credited to linneam! She transformed my awkward piece and chapter outlines into what I think is an amazing chapter. I hope you all do to. Thanks heaps Linnea!**

**Declaimer: I do not own twilight **

**On to the chapter at long last**

**Chapter 4 recap:**

_The hair on the back of my neck stood tall and the trees moved swiftly around me. The trees came to a stand still and I raised my head to see the expected. Standing directly in front of me was Victoria._

**Chapter 5: **

Her hair is brighter than I remembered, no longer a simple orange but a flame surrounding her, a fire making the true blackness of her eyes painfully obvious. Her tight denim jeans, now ripped by the branches, cling to her, and leaves poke out in all angles from her white throw. Alice would have killed her, had she been around to see the damage done to the outfit. Alice-I coundn't think of her now; any of them. I'm dead to them, and soon enough will be to everyone else.

"Victoria," I breathe, my voice trembling in fear. Pure terror courses through me, but why am I afraid? I chose this. I chose to protect the people I love. Images of the pack flash through my mind, and I know I made the right choice, no matter what the consequences.

"Get up, Bella," she sneers, her face cold and amused. "You can't expect me to kill you laying there; that would be much too easy…"

I pull myself to my feet, still trembling, and move into a protective stance,much to her amusement. Her shrieking laughter echoes through the forest, and the pure tang of evil stings my ears.

"You really think you can beat me, Bella? You, a pathetic human." She laughs again, this time quieter, more malicious.

"No," I answer with a newfound boldness, one created solely by the knowledge that my death will bring my friends safety. Lying would have been futile; even by human standards, my lying is pathetic.

"Oh, how sad. I was so hoping you would try to fight. It would have made things so… Fun." Her teeth glint in the light as she smiles, the predator in her coming out. "Oh, well. It's nice to know you're not fooling yourself, thinking you have a chance, again."

Again? I know I haven't really been here the last few months, but I think I would have noticed myself confronting her and believing I could win.

"What am I talking about Bella?" she taunts, mocking the obvious confusion on my face. "You humans are so ignorant. You fooled yourself by thinking a vampire would stick around you forever; you, someone so plain,so… Weak." A thrilled laugh escapes her lips again. "They're gone; no scent, no traces. Surely you knew someone like us could never truly love someone like you."

I flinch, her words pulling at the gaping hole in my chest, spreading the pain just a little bit further with every jab. She's right. As wrong as I want her to be, I have to agree with her.

I snap, the hole consuming me. Every comment, each time I heard his name,they all dug the hole a little bit deeper, a little bit wider, and now, now it's bigger than all of me.  
"Do you think I don't know that? Do you honestly believe I did not tell myself every day that he was too good for me,that I didn't deserve him? DON'T YOU THINK I TRIED NOT TO GET ATTACHED?But he pulled me in, he tricked me. He said he loved me, and then he left; it was a game to him, nothing more. He was just playing with his food, letting it run around and think it had a chance before crushing it. Don't you think I hate him for it, for breaking me?"

I stop, my breathing heavy, and a twisted smile curves at her lips.  
"Hate? My, that's such a nasty word. But we could make a deal. I always said a mate for a mate, but well, he never loved you; you were never truly his. So, we could work together. You could finally cause him the same pain he caused you."  
"How?" I ask, part of me shouting cautions while the other part pushes, the idea of finally closing that hole, filling it with a satisfaction at making him feel how the same I have felt for months, sounding better than any other option.

Her malicious grin is back.  
"I could change you; give you exactly what you wanted and together we could make amends for the wrongs done to us by that creature."  
A million cautions come at me as I focus again on those coal black eyes. Everything in me is saying this is a trap, a way to kill me easier, but for some reason, I don't care. My life is over, whether she kills me in a fight or in a trap, and somehow that doesn't bother me.  
The pack, the Cullens, they would all have so much less to worry about if I were gone. I may as well take the risk, for no matter how things go, I will not be returning to Forks.

"Ok," I whisper, everything in me suddenly shaking. "I'll do it."  
Suddenly, she's coming closer. "Perfect," she murmurs, and before I know what's happening, I feel her teeth sink into my neck, and my entire world is black.

**A.N. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please don't kill me for what happened! **

**Hopefully i got rid of all the join words. When Uploading fanfic combined everything together and deleted some words for some odd reason... Please review and tell me your thoughts.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN. Hey all. Sorry for the delay. I've been busy writing my new Fic 'Baby, It's You' lately. You should all check it out if want to read a human story about Emmett and Rose. I've also had writers block for this chapter but instead it's now moved to Baby, it's you. So that gave me the opportunity to write this. **

**Also You are awesome! I got the most reviews for this story last chapter! 8 reviews! Thanks heaps.**

**This chapter is sort of awkward; I'm trying to figure out how to get to the main event. But I hope you enjoy it anyway XD**

**Chapter 6**

Undeniable Pain coursed thought my body. Burning; an unseeable fire burned inside of me. My heart seemed to be the main target. But it didn't stop there. No, it spread through my body rapidly. No where was sacred.

James snapping my leg was tiny in comparison to the venom. The many times I'd fallen were Nothing; I would happily fall down staircases if it would take away the pain.

The pain is too much. All I now wanted was death! I didn't want to feel anything anymore; nothing was worth this.

I screamed and yelled, anything to take my mind of the pain but it was worthless. The torture continued. I didn't understand, what more of me was left to burn? Surely I was ash by now.

Have you ever lost track of time? Felt everything you once knew was a distant dream? I have. For three straight days, though it felt like eternity.

I had always believed the one thing that would get me through my transformation was the thought of Edward. I was right. Though not in the way I expected. Once I regained control of my thoughts I focused on my first love. I focused on his perfectly sculpted face and his golden dazzling eyes. I focused on what it will feel like to cause him pain, suffering.

The pain I endured to become what he most he most feared, I blamed on him. All the pain I'd ever felt was on his head. And soon he would feel that pain.

When I awoke, stronger than ever, I was surprised to find Victoria still there. Her eyes were blacker than three days ago if that was possible. And her once cold hand was griping mine, in comfort?

I looked up at her face. I could see everything much clearer now, Everything was so defined. Detailed. But it wasn't because of my vampire scents she looked different. She was smiling at me, not malicious or dangerous but comforting and concerned.

"Are you okay now Bella?" her voice rang. My hearing, like my sight was clearer, adding detail to the pitch of the tones. Her voice was higher, nearing soprano. Your question uttered sincerity.

"Yeah" I whispered. I was taken back by my voice. It was beautiful like Alice's or Rosalie's. I could barely pick out an aspect of my old voice, human voice.

I looked around. The setting was so familiar, then it struck me. We were at the Cullen's house. The interior building which was decorated breathe takingly before was now enhanced in beauty. The small details of their living room were completed to perfection. A nameless new colour reflected of the glass wall.

Being in the house brought back the memories of the past. It tried to open my old worn where my unbeating heart now lied. It couldn't. for the first time since they left, the wound remained unbroken; sealed with a thick layer of hatred.

"Why are we here Victoria?" it was evident it'd take awhile to get used to my voice.

"You remember everything?" she asked shocked. I supposed I did. The idea I might have forgotten everything hadn't registered. My memories were still clear; Charlie, Renee, Jacob, The pack, Angela, Ben and The Cullens. What was most clear was the heartbreak I had been feeling the last few months. The broken Bella.

I nodded. She smiled, glad. "Well Bella we're here because those _Mutts_ were after us. So since your scent is so evident here I hoped coming here would put them off the trail. Those dogs might pose a threat perhaps we have to get rid of them…" she said, ending in thought.

"NO!" I yell. Releasing her hand and leaping to my feet. I shocked myself at my speed and grace. I would never have guessed I could be ..graceful.

"Why not?" Victoria asked me, not defensive but confused. "they're wolves, we're vampires. They'll try to kill us Bella."

I hadn't thought now I was a vampire, Jake and the others would consider me a threat. I guess I was a new born with a craving for blood. Wait? Where was the thirst?

The urge for blood grew with each minute thinking about it.

"The pack they are…were my friends. I don't know where I stand with them now but I could never hurt them. But Victoria I'm thirsty." I told her.

Her mouth twisted upwards in the sadistic smile I was used to her wearing. "Well I know what we can do about that."

* * * * *

Ten minutes later we were in Seattle and I was amazed by the rush of running. Running at that pace was exhilarating. And the rush I received from not falling while running was even greater.

"Well Bella here we are. Our hunting ground." Victoria laughed. I looked around the streets of Seattle. It was dark out ; night; so the streets were lit by the street lamps. The streets were full of innocent people. Laughing, arguing and partners holding each others hands on their way home. I didn't want to hurt them; to kill them but the smell was too hungering. I began to move forward towards an alley I heard voices coming from.

There were four men; they reminded me of much of the night I had nearly been hurt. I knew they weren't the very same guys but the urge to attack them was combining with the urge to feed.

Victoria's laugh was hostile behind me. The metres between the men and myself were soon closing as I steadily stalked towards them.

The smell rose in the air and I was eager with anticipation. The hunt was all that now consumed me.

"Bella. Love. Please stop, you don't want to do this" _He_, **Edward **spoke in my head. I had forgotten the velvet charm his voice held. His voice didn't full me with love as it used to it just raised my anger. 'Why the hell not Edward? I'm a freaking vampire.' I yelled back at my ex-lover mentally.

"Well hello there beautiful." One of the four men said to me. The men were merely 2metres from me now. I smiled, baring my teeth sadistically. The men were startled and began to back away as I moved into a crouch. Preparing.

"Bells, STOP." a voice screamed in my head again. This time it was not the voice of Edward. It was with voice of my best friend. My Jacob. "Please Bella stop! This is not you, it's not what you want. You are not a murderer. You're not a monster."

'Yes, I am Jake. I'm a 'bloodsucker' now' I screeched back.

"No, you're a vampire but you're still my Bella. Please try to stay her. There are other ways you can survive…Please." he pleaded with me. I could defy Edward but Jake; I couldn't hurt him. He's going to hurt enough when he finds out what I am.

I looked up at the men who had taken my moment of pause as I chance to run. They were now down the end of the alley closing into the street. I could catch them if I wanted. But Jake's pleading kept replaying in my head ' Bells STOP'

I couldn't kill these men. I was not a murderer. It wasn't right.

I turned to see that Victoria had come to stand next to me. She had a confused look. "I don't understand Bella. You had them where you wanted. Why didn't you feed?"

"I couldn't do it Victoria. I can't kill humans." I told her. She surprisingly nodded. I didn't understand her. She had changed since I awoke. I thought she hated me but it seems she hates Edward more.

"I'm amazed at your control Bella. I guess you want to follow the Cullen's way of feeding?" she asked me. I thought for a moment. That seemed the best choice. I didn't want to feed of humans.

"Yes."

Victoria looked almost offended. "Very well. Do you know the closest place you can feed?" I nodded, I faintly remember the Cullen's telling me where they hunted. "Good I'll meet you there then." Victoria said before disappearing in the direction of the four men.

I ran to the closest park and still couldn't get over the feel of running. I loved it. I soon found a pack of deer emerging from the trees. I realised I should have asked Victoria how to hunt. I had never seen anyone hunt before; Edward would never show me. I was unsure of how to proceed but soon found myself running after them. I pounced on the largest deer and my mouth attacked it's neck. I began sucking urgently. The burn in my throat slowly subsided to a faint sting once I had finished off three of the deer.

I stood back admiring the job I'd done. It wasn't as messy as I assumed. There was a small splatter of blood next to each corpse but nothing too obvious. My shirt had been soaked in the blood but the old sweats I was wearing hadn't been victim to bloodstain.

The next issue was how to dispose of the shell of the deer.

"Well done Bella. I must say for your first time that was impressive! I never thought when I first saw you as a pathetic human you were capable of that." Victoria cheered. I turned around following the sound of her voice. She was perched on a tree, smiling. "You just made your mother very proud. Though I do believe you would enjoy human blood more."

Mother? I already had a mother, Renee. That only other person I had ever considered a mother figure was Esme. They were the mothers I would always know and love; but the thought of being family to Victoria didn't scare me the way it would have.

I felt a tie to Victoria, she did bring me a rebirth. The birth of a stronger Bella, whom wasn't broken.

Mother, I must say I didn't mind that.

"Thank you Victoria. How long were you there?" I asked her.

She jumped down gracefully from the tree. Her eyes had changed from black to red. She had feed.

"Oh just to witness your last kill." I shuttered at the word Kill.. "It was easy to find my food, the 4 men from the alley. So I was here in plenty of time."

I nodded. She had killed those men; it was hard to wrap my head around. Then again if I hadn't heard the voices wouldn't I have done the same?

The next thing that happened shocked me. Victoria came and wrapped her arms around me, in a hug. "I was thinking while I was watching you Bella. I'm so glad I turned you. It's been very lonely being alone since my James was killed. The fact that we have both been scorned by Edward only strengthens our connection. You are the first human I have sired; so I'm happy to have you as my first daughter." Victoria spoke softly. I was becoming used to her voice.

I felt pity and gratitude towards the woman who four days ago was the one I hated most.

"Can you tell me about James?" I asked her. I don't know where the question came from.

Victoria pulled away and began to climb back up the tree. I saw her smile down at me once she had reached the top. "Sure" she said, patting the branch next to her. I climbed the tree myself. I had never been good at climbing as a human but it came so naturally now.

I sat in the branch across from Victoria as she started.

"James was my everything. He was amazing. I met him while I was human you know? I was out one night with my boyfriend Ronald and a group of his friends. They all thought they were tough and didn't see anything wrong with walking around town at night. I was unsure but Ronald assured me it would be fine.

"He was wrong though. We were walking down a deserted road and Ronald had his arm around me. But he was suddenly pulled away from me, from behind. He screamed and we all turned. What we saw shocked us; Ronald was in already dead. James was sucking the blood out of his neck but looked up to give his signature merciless smile.

"Ronald's friends all screamed and began to run. But I didn't move. I couldn't get over the beauty of the man who had just murdered my boyfriend. I watched as he hunted down all of Ronald's friends. Killing each man one by one before returning to where I was. He grinned at me and said "Looks like I saved the best for last."

" I was even more taken back by the sexiness of his voice. It gave me the chills. I realise I should have been scared of him; terrified. I had just watched him kill 6 grown men but I was intrigued.

"You bet you did." I had told him seductively. He laughed. God I miss his laugh. "What love, you're not going to run from me?" he asked me, impressed.

"No" I told him "you're free to have your wicked way with me" I couldn't help myself; I felt like I couldn't defy him anything. Whether he wanted my blood or anything of mine, I was willing to give it to him.

"James was impressed by this. As I was impressed with everything about him. I knew he wasn't human and asked him about it. He told me that he was a vampire and I listened eager to learn more about this life. I felt he was just talking to me, to play with his food. But it turned out to be more. Later that night he turned me. I awoke from three days of pain to see my angel's face. No angel is all wrong. I awoke to see my devil's face grinning down at me. He was even more beautiful than I had remembered. But do you know what the first thing he said to me was?

"Hey sexy. What's your name? I'm James." For the whole few hours we had talked before he turned me, we had forgotten to exchange names."

Victoria laughed at the memory. She was glowing while thinking about James. She had really cared and still cares about him.

"We were inseparable since that day. The only time we were ever separated was when he tried going after you.

I was jealous of you by the way. I hated James died because the thing he wanted at that time was you! I think that was part of the reason I wanted revenge against you. I miss him with all my fibre and now the only thing that gets me through him not being here is the thirst for revenge." she finished now shaking. I felt a mix of emotions.

I jumped off my branch, onto hers and pulled my sire to me. She leant in to me. She was hurting like I had been. Losing the one you love is hard. She was the one person that hated Edward as much as I did. He caused her pain as he did me.

I will hate him until I get revenge. Hate him for simply toying with me, never loving me but making me love him. I will never understand why he didn't let James kill me?

Victoria peaked up from my shoulder. "We have to go!" she said urgently. She jumped down from the tree and I followed her.

"What's going on?" I asked her but then I felt it. Danger was coming this situation wouldn't end well unless we leave fast! "Victoria why do I have the feeling this situation is not going to end well?"

She looked at me shocked before answering "Because it's not. I can tell from my power. We'll talk about it when we get somewhere safe."

We ran off and I turned my head back to where the 3 dead deer still lay. I noticed a group of animals…Wolves! They stayed where they were but I could see their eyes watching me. I turned back around and ran faster. Soon hearing a desperate wolf howl…Jake's wolf howl.

I guess the pack now know I've been turned.

**So please review and let me know what you think. **

**Please though no flames for what's happening. I got this from a dream and wasn't going to write it. But when it wouldn't leave my head and would keep me awake at night I decided it must want to be written. **

**Does anyone have anything they want to be included in the next chapter? I'm not sure what will happen so if anyone has any suggestions they would be greatly appreciated. **

**XD**


End file.
